The Day I Became Unknown
by Syrieth
Summary: Zack a normal teenage kid who encounters a demon that changes his life forever. However, when he feels as though there is no hope left, he meets cloud. Who changes everything.
1. The Beggining

It was past midnight and I was holding a gun. I couldn't handle this anymore; the images just kept flooding my mind. All the memories, all my loved ones, just the thought of leaving them, leaving everything I worked for, everyone I loved. I can't bear it; I'm torn down the middle and have given up. I can hear the distant sound of footsteps getting closer and closer. It was too late, they couldn't save me, I was already gone.

Have you ever imagined how it would be like to die? To stand on the high end of a balcony, staring down as the cars wizz by, staring at the people who look like specks? Feeling the wind as it tickles the nape of your neck? Have you ever had the feeling of pure curiosity, a voice in your head that keeps chanting "jump"? You imagine yourself falling, the feeling of adrenaline coursing through your useless limbs. The ground grows nearer and all you can think is "this is it." Would you die on impact? Where would you go if you died? Questions run through your head and you almost feel as if that voice is controlling your body, slowly carrying you towards the edge. The night sky looks so tranquil, so beautiful. Then you imagine closing your eyes and taking that last step.

How many nights have I spent on that balcony? Contemplating whether or not to go for it, to just take that one step that will determine my fate. Too many times I have thought about the consequences that could happen if I managed to live. Therapy? Counseling? Medical Attention? And every time I back away from that ledge, getting further and further away from the destination I long for. To scared to actually carry out my wish. I have had so many thoughts like these ones, so many times I have thought about suicide; it almost disgusts me. Always mulling over life and death. Always telling myself that it's for the better that no one cared.

That is until He came.

I heard it, even though it was faint, I still heard it. The quiet jingle of someone trying to get in. Startled I dashed to my bed, clumsily tripping over shoes and books that blocked the way. Then there was voices, low whispers that clouded my mind. My body became immobile as I panicked. What was happening? Why can't I move? I began to question petty little things that one would never even thought of fussing about. Why did I have to wear blue jeans today? Or, I should have changed my socks. Silly little things that you don't acknowledge until you're at a certain state of mind, confused and vulnerable. All defenses dropped- you're an easy target.

Darkness blocked out the pale moonlight as the door gently swung open. A figure stood in the doorway, the light gone, too dark for it to be recognized. Then it laughed. It was the sound any human would go head over heels for, it was the voice of angel. I could feel my knees go weak; the hairs on the back of my neck sand up, my palms go clammy, as it approached me. Watching with curiosity as it sauntered over; I noticed that it was not walking, but floating along. Its feet never touched the floor and it looked as though it had objects prodding through its back. A hand carefully touched my cheek, as the other gripped the back of my neck. I felt my heart beat increase with every second that passed by. Breath. I could feel the warmth of it lingering on my lips, as I gasped at the unusual sensation. What was it trying to do? I could feel its lips encase my own as I squeezed my eyes shut. I lost my first kiss to someone I don't even know! Why was it kissing me anyhow? The lips that were once connected to my own were torn away, as fatigue washed over me. Reality began to fade out, but before it could overcome me I could hear the figure, whisper in the same angelic voice as before. "Join me."


	2. Informed

I awoke the next day with a scream. What is going on…? I stared blankly at the ceiling, wondering why on earth I was in a hospital. The sound of shuffling filled the room, as someone embraced me. "Thank goodness you're alright!" Mom. She was squeezing me so tight, that I thought this would be how I would die. In my mother's arms, confused and dazed. However fate decided that I needed to see one more day. Letting go, she looked at me with a tear streaked face; reminisce of eyeliner clouded underneath her glassy eyes, as her mouth turned into a frown. "We were so worried! Don't you ever scare us like that again!" We..? But before I could even let those words escape my mouth, I was once again constricted into the embrace of death. "…Can you tell me what's going on..?" I gaped, and so did my mother. Was..Was that my voice? It sounded…amazing. Like a choir of angles singing…Just like the voice I heard last night. I flinched as my hand unconsciously moved over a spot on my neck that hurt. What's going on? I let my eyes roam around the pale white room, as they locked onto their target. The bathroom. I quickly moved to get out of the bed but something held me back. I was strapped to the bed. How did I not notice that? I questionably glanced up at my mother. "Why…?" I saw her flinch as I spoke, and tears once again filled her eyes. Without a word she leaned in and kissed my forehead, telling me that she loved me. Confused, I wanted to ask her what was wrong, why was I here, that was until someone walked in.

A doctor. He gently ushered my mom out of the room, and turned his sight upon me. His features were breathtaking. Slightly feminine features which were accommodated with piercing green acidic eyes, spiked blonde hair (that was so yellow that it could be white), and the palest skin I had ever witnessed. Not that it looked bad, it's just you wouldn't picture this guy fitting the profile of 'Doctor'. He wavered as he strolled over to where they trapped me. With a gloved hand he slowly raised it and touched the top of my head. "…So you're him." Wearily I glanced up, to frustrated to actually take on what he was saying. Emerald eyes locked with cerulean as the doctor continued to run his fingers throughout my hair. I was beginning to enjoy it, but looks like the world would have me suffer, because he stopped and pulled at something, at which I yelped. The pain was excruciating, and my eyes watered. What did he just do? "Then it is true. He actually found you." Found who? Exactly what is this man going on about? He abruptly stood up as he quickly untied the restraints that kept me bound. Instinctively I stretched, giving me the feeling of accomplishment. Hastily I got out of the bed, darting to the bathroom. Upon arriving I gazed into the mirror, and screamed. What was I?! Who am I? It was like peering into the face of someone entirely different, I still maintained the features of any normal person, but on the other hand I obtained new ones. My eyes were no longer the shade of chestnut brown, but were replaced with a wild, blood red gaze, and my hair was no longer the shade of black it used to be. It was now dark blond, and complimented my features even better than before. But the thing that defined me by the most, were the black wings that grew out from my back. Stunned I whipped around to see the doctor standing before me. His eyes matching the colour of my own. What are we?

"Don't be afraid. Worrying only makes it worse…" The words penetrated the silence that had built, and I angrily snarled. "Don't be afraid?! Look at me! I. Have. Wings! No normal person has wings!" As to emphasize the point I begrudgingly spread open the thick feathers. It was an awkward feeling, and yet it felt as though I had always had them. "Tell me this is normal! Tell me that I'm delusional, that I'm still dreaming!" I could feel the oncoming set of tears as I curled my hands into fists. The lanky doctor made his way over to me as he encased me into a hug and sadly the wings that were poking through my back were trapped within the grip too. Pain, it was all that my body could feel. I struggled to keep my composure, but the more this man hugged me, the less I could hold myself up. "…S-stop!" With a rush of adrenaline I shoved the doctor's body off of my own. Why did that hurt so much?! I carefully turned my gaze upon the wings that I now supported. They drooped and I was barely able to hold them upright, some of the black feathers were even floating onto the floor.

A smirk played upon the doctors lips as I swooned, feeling lightheaded. An aura was surrounding his body; it was an opaque blue, barely noticeable but still there. Squinting my eyes, I desperately tried to regain my focus as I slowly drifted in and out of consciousness, blurry images and slurred voices had me on the verge of giving up until I heard him. It gave me a reason to stay in reality. His voice unmistakable, I couldn't get enough of it."Get back." It was a command, and certain hostility could be heard in his tone. Once a beautiful voice was now replaced with a nerve chilling hiss. It scared the life out of me. Certainly if his tone was this fierce, one can only imagine his body posture and facial expressions. Too bad I was on the edge of losing consciousness. Hands, careful yet urgent griped onto my arms as I began to tumble downwards, it was if gravity has an intense grip on me and I could no longer stand. He was talking, and I desperately fought to hear what he was saying, if I couldn't hear his last words then what the point of staying awake? However I was determined and let these thoughts fall to the back of my mind. Mustering up all the energy I could, and tried putting it into forming a sentence, or at least something understandable. "P-Pleas-" However my feeble attempts were silenced as I felt a familiar pair of lips incase my own yet again. Why does this person insist on kissing me? I guess I will never know. I could feel his lips moving against mine as he murmured; "Zack…" then all contact was lost. I could feel my strength returning and my vision became clearer. Dazed I took a cautious glance to see just who this angelic voice belonged too.

I gasped and fumbled. This man…He was beyond handsome. Words cannot describe how utterly attractive he is. The voice, it fit him perfectly. His porcelain face was dressed with stunning features, yet somehow he was terrifying. Nails that resembled knives, long and sharp, eyes a red so deep that they could rival violet, and his wings…they were enormous, structured in a way that it clung to his sides when they were closed, as to not hit anything within the tiny room. He was incredible. "Wh-who are you?" What was surprising was the amount of effort it took to say those tree words. It was like that was my first time speaking, as if I had never spoken before. Hands tightened their grip around my lithe body and bared teeth brought me out of my dream realm and reminded me that there was still another person inside of the room. "Who I am is not of importance at this moment, and as for you Belvender, I shall deal with you later." That tone, so ruthless, so fierce, it chilled me down to the bone. I tried to back away, a whimper escaping my lips. "Zack…" Peeking up I gazed into….sad eyes? And was that a pout? Wait; is it possible for someone who was cold as ice one minute to looking as if someone had just slapped them? Trying to find my voice, I strained to open my mouth. However once again fate wasn't on my side and would rather have it that I passed out. Way to go Zack. How embarrassing, fainting for no reason. Now he's going to think you're a wuss.


	3. Introducing

"Zack…You can wake up now." Groaning I begrudgingly opened my eyes, everything seemed to be in a blur, and I groggily tried to focus my gaze on the object standing directly in front of my view. Where was I now? and why can't I see?! "Can you see me Zack?" The room seemed to appear as my gaze gradually became clearer and less unfocused, but why, why did it have to be him standing directly in front of me. His face literally inches from mine. I could feel my cheeks become hot as I eagerly struggled to fight of the oncoming blush. Fainting and now blushing?! What exactly is going on with me? Remembering the once asked question I gingerly nodded my head, my blonde locks falling into my eyes. "Sorry. I had to put you to sleep in order to bring you to Hades." Hold on. Put me to sleep? So I didn't faint? Thank goodness! "You're cute when you smile, you know that?" I quickly glanced up and blushed not fighting it off this time. Unconsciously I smiled, and now he was staring into my eyes with a lopsided smile. "W-Who are you?" I tried adverting my gaze elsewhere, but failed; as I felt him cup my cheek, making it so that I had to look onto his face. "I am Ares, Named after the God of War. I am Lucifer's right hand man, Commander of any demon ranked lower than myself." He- I mean, Ares grinned as he picked me up and plopped me onto the floor. "…Speaking of the lesser ranked, I have a task to complete." A frown appeared onto that oh so beautiful face as he snapped his fingers. "While I am gone Erastus shall look after you."

A second later a fairly lanky man appeared. He had jet black hair, hazel eyes and feathers that seemed as though they were dipped in lava. "Ares you summoned me?" A nod and a glance in my direction was all that he needed before walking over. "So this must be him. Zack I presume?" "Y-Yes sir." Laughter rung throughout the room as the one called Erastus slung his arm around my shoulders. "Sir! That's a good one! Never have I been called that! You can call me Era. and as for Ares, he's been talking about you since he laid eyes on you." Ever since he laid eyes on me? "That's enough Erastus. I have little time remaining and if this duty is not complete I will have to refer to Luci. And an angry Luci is not a happy Luci." Striding towards where we stood Ares leaned down, planting a kiss onto my cheek. "Be good." And with that said he disappeared. "Hey! How come he gets a kiss and I don't!?" Smiling at the outburst I glanced over at the pouting raven haired man. "It's not like I wanted it or anything…" The lanky man looked in my direction as a smirk played onto his lips. "Oh, playing hard to get zacky?" In a flash Erastus had appeared in front of my view as he chuckled. "I think that will drive him insane." Confused I stepped back looking at him with mild interest.

"I am not playing hard to get! And I certainly am not uh interested in Ares!" Another chuckle resounded throughout the room as Erastus spread opens his beautifully colored wings. What is with these names anyhow? Ares, Erastus? My name sounds so informal compared to them. "Well you sound as if you do have a thing for Ares. Anyhow would you like to go for a flight?" Looking at my wings I carefully spread them until they reached their full span. "Whoa! And I thought my wings were awesome!" Huh? My wings are just plain black, there's no way that they look better than his. That is until I focused on them…they were the most stunning shade of violet I have ever seen. "My wings, they…" "They changed colour due to your ability." My what? "Every demon has a certain ability, some more than others. That's where ranks play into. The more distinct your wings are the more power and skill you wield. And you Zacky have one of the most distinct wings I have ever laid eyes upon." Ranks…so that means I have ability…"Yes it does. However your ability is not yet determined, but judging by your wing colour, I would say you hold a very powerful one." Wait…did he just answer what I was thinking…? How…"Yes I did zacky. I hold the ability to read minds, also I am an excellent warrior in the battlefield. I can alter the thoughts of another person and pressure them to think something that they believe that they thought. But what confuses me is how you managed to get such distinct wings, no offence, but a human should not be able to posses such skills, even if they were kissed by one of the most powerful demons in the underworld. Unless…"Unless what…"Unless they were originally an angel…or mixed breed."Whoa! Hold on! Era…I am neither of those. So how…."Tell me something Zack. Did you ever meet your father?" …No, but what does that have to do with anything…"I see. So then it really is you…I can explain no more until Ares returns. It is his decision on whether or not to explain it. As for me, I am taking you for a flight, to relax those wings and help you get used to them." Groaning I reluctantly followed him. "…Let's get this over with…" Flashing me a grin, Era marched me over to a wall and shoved me. Instinctively I screamed. Who would deliberalty shove someone into a wall?! A hard one too! But what amazed me was that I felt no pain. No. I was falling towards the pavement. At full speed. "Fly Zack! Fly!" And that is exactly what I did.


End file.
